Las ventajas de ser un animago
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Rose decidió registrarse como animago para su futuro trabajo en la medicina mágica, sin embargo, convertirse en araña tiene otras ventajas mientras estudia para llegar a ser medimaga. Una de esas ventajas es molestar a Hugo. Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¡Transfórmate!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¡Transfórmate!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas_ "**

 **Aquí os dejo una pequeña locura que se me ha ocurrido. Espero que os guste ;)**

 **P.D: El hechizo utilizado ha sido extraído de la Wikipedia de Harry Potter, en el apartado de Transformaciones.**

* * *

 **Las ventajas de ser un animago**

Las peleas de Rose y Hugo habían ido evolucionando a lo largo de los años, y ser mayores de edad, ayudaba a añadirles algo de magia a esas discusiones. Muchas de estas peleas comenzaban por el intento de uno de ellos de hechizar al otro.

Hugo se encontraba en su habitación, deshaciendo el baúl de Hogwarts. Aquel día había puesto punto final a su educación en el castillo, algo que echaría de menos, pero que no reconocería ante su madre. Rose no había podido ir a recoger a su hermano a la estación, ya que se encontraba estudiando en la academia de Medicina Mágica.

La pelirroja, que acababa de llegar a casa, decidió darle a su hermano una bienvenida típica de ellos. De forma sigilosa, fue hasta el piso de arriba y se asomó a la habitación de Hugo. El chico estaba muy ensimismado sacando los libros y todos los tinteros gastados del baúl, por lo que no la había escuchado llegar. Con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, Rose sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Hugo.

― _Ducklifors_

Sin tiempo de defenderse de su hermana, Hugo se vio convertido en pato. Rose iba a pagar por eso en cuanto pudiese volver a su forma humana. Aprovechando su nueva forma, Hugo corrió hacia Rose con las alas abiertas, cogiendo carrerilla para volar hacia la cabeza de su hermana.

Ante la intención de Hugo de echar a volar, Rose comenzó a reírse y, cuando vio que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se convirtió en araña. Esto hizo que Hugo no pudiera frenar contra nada y saliera volando por la barandilla de la escalera, cayendo en el piso de abajo, donde sus padres se encontraban poniendo la mesa. Ella, que no quería perderse la reacción de sus padres al ver a Hugo, se deslizó, rápidamente, por la pared hasta el lugar donde había aterrizado Hugo. Había llegado justo a tiempo para el espectáculo.

―Hermione, ¿Desde cuándo tenemos un pato en casa? ―Ron estaba mirando al animal con cara de sorpresa, sin saber que, en realidad era su hijo.

El pato, que parecía enfadado, comenzó a mirar hacia el marco de la puerta donde una araña roja del tamaño de un tapón parecía desafiarle. Ron, que seguía observando al pato, dirigió sus ojos hacia el lugar donde el animal estaba mirando y, con un potente grito, dejó caer los platos que llevaba en la mano.

―¡POR MERLÍN, ROSE! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE CONVIERTAS EN ESO DELANTE MIO?

Hermione, que había estado observando toda la escena ajena a las peculiares formas de saludarse de sus hijos, se cruzó de brazos y miró a los animales enfadada. Por muy orgullosa que estuviera de ellos, les prefería cuando no podían hacer magia fuera del colegio y antes de que Rose consiguiera convertirse en animago.

―Rose, vuelve a tu forma humana y deshaz el hechizo a tu hermano. Y Ron, por favor, deja de gritar cada vez que ves a tu hija transformada ―Ante el tono amenazante de su madre, Rose volvió a su forma humana y convirtió a Hugo de nuevo en una persona.

―Como si fuera tan fácil… Y tú ―dirigiéndose a Rose, quien le miraba divertida―. ¿No tenías otro animal en el que transformarte? Sabes que odio las arañas.

―Papá, ya sabes que elegí ser araña para poder hacer algo útil cuando consiga ser medimaga. He estado investigando y el hilo de las telarañas es muy resistente a la hora de suturar heridas producidas por maldiciones.

Rose sonrió a su padre, intentando convencerle de la razón por la que había elegido transformarse en ese insecto. Pensándolo bien, ser araña tenía otras ventajas; como librarse de los hechizos que le lanzaba Hugo cuando discutían, asustar a su padre cuando se quedaba dormido o entrar en casa por la cerradura cuando llegaba tarde, ahorrándose así la bronca de sus padres. Aunque estas razones nunca las compartiría con su familia. Era más divertido si no las conocían.


End file.
